Kyle Jackson
Kyle Jackson is Express Squad Red and leader of the Express Squad Rangers. Biography to be added Personality He used to always face forward and try to seize joy out of life. Now, he has become a young loner after the supposed loss of his four best friends and his younger brother. He is the one usually giving it his all to prevent others from suffering the same fate that he did. Out of the 5 Rangers, Kyle is the only one to not have any amnesia, so he is usually doing what he can to try to get the rest of the Rangers to remember their past. Like Garrett, Kyle is more serious than the other Rangers, but unlike Garrett, he doesn't know when to lighten up and have fun after what he's been through. Although he acts as a loner, he will do anything he can to protect the world and the people living on it no matter what the cost. Later, it is shown that Kyle has a greater imagination that surpasses Sarah's, which surprised the other Rangers and Jim. Express Squad Red - Rail Defender= Rail Defender Mode is Express Squad Red's power-up which he can access by putting the SuperCharger, that comes with the Super Blaster, into the Rail Morpher. - }} - Variations= - Light= Warrior of the Light Arsenal *Rail Chargers *Rail Morpher *Express Blaster *Express Pass Zords - Rainbow= The Rainbow Ranger is assumed when the rest of the Express Squad give their powers to Express Squad Red, allowing him to use the powers of the entire team. Arsenal *Rail Chargers *Rail Morpher *Express Blaster *Express Pass *Track Saber *Guidance Blade Zords - }} - Color Transfers= Color Transfers are alternate forms assumed when Express Squad Red swaps his Red Rail Charger for other Rail Chargers and inserts them into the Rail Morpher. Blue Mode is an alternate Color Transfer form assumed when Express Squad Red swaps his Red RailCharger with Express Squad Blue's RailCharger and inserts it into the Rail Morpher. In this form, Express Squad Red uses the railway platform-themed Platform Blaster laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *Blue RailCharger *Rail Morpher *Express Blaster *Express Buckle *Express Pass *Platform Blaster Zord *ExpressZord 2 - Yellow= Yellow Mode is an alternate Color Transfer form assumed when Express Squad Red swaps his RailCharger with Express Squad Yellow's RailCharger and inserts it into the Rail Morpher. In this form, Express Squad Red uses the railway signal-themed Signal Slammer as his weapon. Arsenal *Yellow RailCharger *Rail Morpher *Express Blaster *Express Buckle *Express Pass *Signal Slammer Zord *ExpressZord 3 - Green= Green Mode is an alternate Color Transfer form assumed when Express Squad Red swaps his RailCharger with Express Squad Green's RailCharger and inserts it into the Rail Morpher. In this form, Express Squad Red uses the Tunnel Axe as his weapon. Arsenal *Green RailCharger *Rail Morpher *Express Blaster *Express Buckle *Express Pass *Tunnel Axe Zord *ExpressZord 4 - Pink= Pink Mode is an alternate Color Transfer form assumed when Express Squad Red swaps his RailCharger with Express Squad Green's RailCharger and inserts it into the Rail Morpher. In this form, Express Squad Red uses the railway bridge-themed Bridge Claw as his weapon. Arsenal *Pink RailCharger *Rail Morpher *Express Blaster *Express Buckle *Express Pass *Bridge Claw Zord *ExpressZord 5 - Build= Build Mode is an alternate Color Transfer form assumed when Express Squad Red swaps his Rail Charger with Express Squad Orange's Build Charger and inserts it into the Rail Morpher. In this form, Express Squad Red uses the light guide stick-themed Guidance Blade club as his weapon. Kyle first attempted to assume this form when Lyle joined the team. Intending to introduce him to the concept of Color Transfers, he took his Charger and initiated the transformation, only for no transformation to occur. The explanation given was that Lyle didn't need to switch lines. Arsenal *Rail Chargers *Rail Morpher *Express Pass *Guidance Blade Zords *Builder Zord - Lion= Animal Mode is a Wild Color Transfer form assumed when Express Squad Red swaps his RailCharger with the Lion WildCharger, and inserts it into the Rail Morpher. Arsenal *Lion WildCharger *Rail Morpher *Express Blaster *Express Buckle *Express Pass Zord *Lion Zord - }} }} Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Anti-Hero Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Express Squad Category:Red Ranger